


Franky x Hanahaki!Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [14]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Franky x Hanahaki!Reader

Sorry these are coming out so late :P But this is a long one! Also, I've been really busy with house renovations and writer's block lately so I haven't been writing too much for this book. But! Expect the rest of the requests soon! Thanks so much NdragonEyes for requesting! (also I like your profile picture)

_______

You watch as the cyborg converse with the archaeologist, a grin on both of their faces. With your back against the white balusters, you let your head lean in between two of them. Blinded by the sun, you close your eyes and allow your mind to wander.

A sad smile traces your lips as haunting thoughts cross your mind. By each passing day, your state grows worse, and as much as Chopper tests and theorizes, he can't find a cure- nor a known state similar to yours. Countless hours were already spent researching, but the doctor learns nothing. Despite the constant failure, he refuses to give in.

"(Y/N)!" Chopper calls, his hooves tapping against the wooden boards as he rushes towards your resting figure.

Slowly, you open your eyes and look at the reindeer, squinting a little. With a raised eyebrow, you ask, "How's the best doctor in the world doing?"

Denying your compliment verbally, said doctor dances, obviously flattered with a giddy smile. "That doesn't make me happy! Not at all!" he giggles before shaking his head and returning his focus. "(Y/N), I think I've found something! Follow me!"

"Alright, let's go. Lead the way." You stand up and follow him into the doctor's office. Sitting down, you watch him grab an open book from the counter and set it in your lap.

"There are tons of cases in here that describe exactly what you've been having, but it has cures that we haven't tried yet! I bookmarked the possible pages," he informs.

You flip to a bookmarked page. "Hanahaki disease. A case where the patient suffers from unreciprocated love. This causes symptoms such as heartburn, major headaches, random nausea, and most noticeably they will eventually begin to cough up flowers.

"It will start with petals, then eventually bloom as time continues. Once the first petals have been coughed up, the patient usually has around 1-2 weeks to live before either choking to death on flowers or dying from the incurable toxins the type of flower releases.

"The known cures are these: the patient confesses and their love is returned, or surgery is performed to remove the infestive flowers. However, if the surgery this is done, the patient is said never to feel emotion again, due to the flowers containing all of their emotions. If the patient confesses and their love is not returned, the process will speed up and they will die in a matter of hours.

"Chopper, what is this?" You close the book and read the title for yourself. Tall Tale Sicknesses and Claimed Cures

"I know, (Y/N). But what if they're not tales? We've proved a lot of things aren't just stories! Remember Skypiea?"

With a grateful smile, you pat his head. "I know. Thank you very much, doc. I'll be sure to report any signs of flower petals."

Chopper nods curtly and insists you keep the book. "At least read them! You never know."

"All right, I will. I promise. Thanks as always for doing so great."

_______

When you accepted the book, you did go through everything, and it seemed absurd. Yet, here you are flipping through the marked pages desperately, trying to swallow the painful rising feeling in your throat.

"Found it," you whisper. Dragging your finger down the page, you find the right section. "Cures: confesses and their love is returned, or surgery."

Keeping in mind where the mark is, you close the book and clutch it. A deep breath and a logical mind helps you make your way to the doctor's office where Chopper is most certainly working. You knock twice and the doctor calls you in.

"(Y/N)! Did something happen?"

Too ashamed to say it aloud, you hand him the book and show him the bookmark. "So I guess this one was real after all," you say, accompanied by a bitter laugh.

"(Y/N), who is it?" his small voice asks, reading through the information for a quick refresher. Your answer comes in incoherent mumbles. "Who?"

"Franky," you speak clearer, but no louder.

Chopper makes a face then shrugs. "I don't quite understand, but you should tell him. That's one of the cures," he recommends.

"If he likes me back. But he won't. Chopper, do the surgery, please."

The reindeer sighs. "I don't think you should get it done," he warns. "And we need to tell Luffy about this. He is our captain, and I don't think he'll want you to lose your feelings."

Looking away from him, you hum. "I know, but just give me some time." Another cough conjures in the back of your throat and you can't hold it back. Small, bright blue petals fly out and drift down slowly.

"Okay," he agrees. "I'll tell Luffy, and I'll give you five days. Is that enough?"

Although you don't believe it, you nod. "Yeah, that'll be enough. Thanks, Chopper. Love ya, and I'll check in tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. I'll see you later!" He waves his hoof goodbye as you leave, resting your hand on the doorframe and pause before heading to the deck.

Looking around, you see Sanji serving food to Robin and Nami and Luffy and Usopp messing around. Zoro is asleep, and Brook is playing music. You suspect Franky is probably in his workshop, and you thank god for that because you're not ready to even talk to him just yet. You've got five days, anyway. Why rush?

For dinner that night, Sanji brought your food to you.

"Chopper told us," he says, sitting next to you as you take a bite.

Surprised, you nearly choke and force yourself to swallow the food. "Everyone? Everything?" you gasp.

He shakes his head. "No. Just Luffy, Zoro, and me. So, the cyborg, huh?"

Nerves relieved a little, you sigh. "Yeah." You bite your lip before continuing. "You're probably good at this. How do I say something without uh... yelling it while dancing like a noodle?"

A small smile shapes along his lips before a small chuckle escapes them. "I know I'm a little out there, but I'm not that weird am I?"

You can't help but laugh lightly. "Kinda. But it's okay, that's just you. I'm just not someone who would be loud about it like that."

Sanji rubs his goatee, thinking. "If I were to be confessed by a beautiful lady such as yourself, I'd want it sweet and a little romantic. A dark room with candlelight and sincerity in the confession," he replies wistfully.

With a raised eyebrow, you respond, "I'll keep that in mind. But do you think Franky would want something like that?" You take a few more bites of the food as the blond brainstorms.

"I guess not," he admits. "Maybe something much more casual. Or completely out there with some huge confession. It's hard to tell with him, sorry (Y/N)-chan."

You shake your head, finishing off the meal. "No, it's alright. Thanks for the help, anyway."

"I'll take your plate," he offers, and you hand him the dish and utensil. "Are you going to stay in here the rest of the night?"

You begin answering 'yes,' but you cough and can't stop, and more brightly coloured petals slip through your lips.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Sanji rushes to you and rests a hand on your back as you gain control and breathe unsteadily.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks, Sanji." Your voice is scratchy- it always is afterwards.

"Are you sure?" he questions, looking at you dubiously.

With a weak laugh, you confirm, "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry, and thanks for the food, Sanji. It was amazing as always."

"Alright, then. Thank you, (Y/N)-chan. Have a good night, and don't be nervous to come and talk to me."

"You too, and thanks. I owe you."

He scoffs. "You owe me nothing. Night." He exits and leaves you alone, and you go to pick up the petals on the ground.

Holding the soft ovals forced a heaviness in your chest and uneasiness to well in the pit of your stomach. You can't deny you needed to confess as soon as possible, but the swelling of your anxiety contradicts the need far too much.

You lay in bed, and eventually your thoughts lull you to sleep. Not a very deep one, though. You stay aware of everything that's happening outside of your slumber. You can hear the footsteps and the chatter and laughter of the crew.

It stays a light sleep until morning rolls around and you can't stand doing nothing anymore. The deck is empty, but a soft tune plays from the kitchen. Curious, you enter the room.

Brook plays his violin as Sanji flips through a book of recipes.

"Good morning, (Y/N)-san. You're up early," Brook greets.

You crack a half smile. "Yeah, couldn't sleep too well. Are you guys always up so early?"

"I enjoy as much company as I can get," replies the skeleton.

"Yeah. I like to check stock and go through recipes," Sanji explains. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"That makes sense. And yes, Sanji, that would be nice. Thank you."

At your response, the blond marks his spot and grabs a cup and fills it up. He hands you the water glass and you take it gratefully.

"(Y/N)-chan, I'm don't mean to pressure you or anything, but perhaps it might be a wise idea to inform Brook of your situation," suggests Sanji. "He is the oldest of the crew and might have an idea or two of how you should go about fixing it."

Brook tilts his head curiously. "I'm not going to judge you, (Y/N)-san. Feel free to tell me anything," he offers.

Thinking it through, you slowly nod. "Alright."

"Are you pregnant?" he asks suddenly.

You almost choke on your water, and as you cough out the water some vibrant petals float out as well. You shake your head vigorously. "No, no no no," you deny a little too fast. "I'm not."

"Just putting it out there. I'm guessing it has something to do with that?"

Understanding, you nod. "It's fine, and yes it does. You see..."

After the summarized explanation, Brook hums. "Perhaps you should just tell him. Nothing too fancy or extravagant. It may be best just to straight up say it."

"I've been thinking about that, too. I'm just really nervous."

Sanji speaks up. "(Y/N)-chan, we're a crew. None of us will think any differently of you if you just say something," he comforts.

With a soft smile, you thank him. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just a little anxious is all."

"Understandable, but it is best you say something as soon as you can manage," Brook states.

"I know," you look down, "I'm going to head back to my room to see if I can catch an hour or two more of sleep. Thanks for the chat." You set the empty cup on the table, and with a forced smile, you head out to your room to lay in bed.

Throughout the hours, you cough more and more, sometimes going minutes straight in coughing fits trying to catch your breath. During these hours, you hear the crew waking, one by one.

You presume it to be around 9:30 when the gang starts breakfast. Silently, you thank the heavens you wouldn't have to go out just yet. Just like the previous night, Sanji brings in a plate of perfectly prepared food along with a glass of water. You sit up and take the meal gratefully.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" he guesses, nudging his head towards a bin filled to the brim with flowers. "You've been coughing all morning."

With a sigh, you nod. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed by your legs.

"You'll have to face everyone sooner or later, (Y/N)-chan. It would be best to do it sooner rather than holding off. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah. I know, I just feel," you try to put the feelings into words, but the closest you get is, "almost like ashamed."

A hand clasps your shoulder, and Sanji looks at you, and you never noticed how blue his eyes were until now, with it glimmering at you with a soft, caring shine.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. As a crew, we do things together, but right now you're fighting alone, and fighting something none of us can directly help with. You're really, really strong, (Y/N)-chan. Don't feel ashamed for one little thing, alright?"

A warmth rushes to your (E/C) orbs and you nod, and hug him tightly. He returns the favour and rubs your back gently. "Thanks, Sanji. I really needed that," you sniffle.

"Sure." He lets you go, and you manage a small smile of appreciation. "When you're done with your food, leave it on the nightstand. I'll get it later, but you might want to get a little more sleep."

"Thanks again, Sanji. I owe you one."

The blond shakes his head. "You don't owe me anything," he dismisses as he stands. "And by the way, if you need privacy or anything, Franky is working on a really big project. He's pulling an all nighter for the next few nights to get it finished as quickly as he can. 4:00-7:00 is your best bet of privacy," he informs, exiting the room. "Good luck, (Y/N)-chan."

"4:00-7:00, huh? Alright, then," you mutter to yourself.

A day passes, then two, then three- all the same. You stay in your room, Sanji brings you meals, and you get little sleep. And as time continues, the petals come in larger masses until finally the flowers themselves follow, accompanied by bright spatters of red.

Occasionally, Brook would come in and play some cheery music, a gesture you appreciated considering how lonely and boring it got. Usually, Chopper was with the skeleton to check on you and sometimes scold you.

"I don't get it," he said one time. "Why don't you just say something?" He was upset, and he didn't want your state to falter anymore.

Thinking of how to explain it, a light bulb flickers on. "Remember that pretty reindeer at Zou?" you question, and his smile and dance said enough. "Would you ever tell her how you felt?"

Stopping his dance, Chopper hums in thought. "No, I don't want her to reject me!" he cried out suddenly before an, "Ohhh," of understanding. "But it wouldn't be life threatening if I didn't confess," he points out.

You've pushed aside the possibility of death before, but since he reminded you of that you haven't gotten the morbid thoughts away from your mind. The fifth day was yesterday, and you lie awake watching the small hours of the morning tick by. You glance at the clock. It reads: 5:37 and your legs feel a pushing to get up. An urge to go do what needs to be done.

"Alright, (Y/N), you got this," you pep talk yourself, getting pumped up. "Alright, just a few simple words," you assure yourself and quietly tiptoe towards Franky's workshop.

You open the door, and you let out a slight sigh at the lack of squeaking of hinges. "Hey, Franky?" you alert the cyborg, and he turns around and lifts his goggles from his eyes.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing up? It's super late!" he half yells, keeping mind of the sleeping Strawhats.

And suddenly, like magic, the simple words fall away from your mind and you gulp, frozen. "Uh, you know just uh," you stutter, words tumbling and slipping over themselves. "You know, just. Early morning walks, couldn't sleep that well?"

He puts his tools down and sits on a couch and waves his hand for you to join him. "Yeah, you haven't been so super lately?" he says, grabbing a cola from his own torso.

You shake your head. "It's just a little bug," you lie. "I'm not some superhuman like you guys," you joke.

"That's super! I thought it was some flower disease."

Inside, you panic and you're sure he could tell by the sudden inconsistency of your breaths. "Nah. What's a flower disease anyway?" you laugh nervously.

His large hands grip your shoulders and turn you so you face him. "(Y/N), don't lie. Sanji told me."

"That fu-"

"(Y/N), it's okay, really. I understand," he interrupts your cursing.

"cking bastard," you continue. "Look, I didn't mean to make anything weird or awkward. I can get the surgery and it'll be normal again."

Growing a little impatient, Franky growls, "No, you're not getting the surgery!"

"Why? Do you want me to die? I know, it's not something you feel back, but-"

He stops your words and smashes his lips against yours in a desperate manner. You're too shocked to respond, and your brain doesn't work for a minute before you return the kiss, and any trace of nervousness or fear dissipates. Your lips move together in a needy and loving dance, but eventually you pull away for air.

"Aow! I've been wanting to do that for so long," he says as you pant.

With an airy laugh, you nod. "Me too. I-" you pause and bite your lip, "I love you, Franky," you breathe.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

You furrow your eyebrows as a lifting feeling in your chest swells, and suddenly a bright light shines from your chest, and it grows and grows until it fills the whole room, and with a flash it's gone- disappeared as abruptly as it came. In place is an abundance of flower petals- blue, red, pink, yellow. A beautiful shower of bright colours raining down slowly.

As they drift down, and a smile is plastered on your face. Franky brings you in for another kiss, this one softer than the last.

What an odd sight- a young, beautiful lady with a cyborg pervert, and flowers and petals littered everywhere. And you love it. You love the colours splattered across the room- you love the perfect moment you've been waiting for and how special it is.

And god, you love Franky. His childish ways and his fun and loud spirit, and his calmer and serious side when it's needed. His lips moving against yours just right, like a symphony in perfect harmony.

When you pull away, he rests his forehead on yours and he gives a lopsided smile. "You know, now that I've got you, I'm never letting go."

"Good, because I'm not either."


End file.
